How It Should Be
by GinDraco4ever
Summary: Ginny and Draco have been on somewhat friendly terms since starting to work together. One night will either make them or break them. Yes I got the very beginning window scene from a Taylor Swift song haha


**AN: Sorry about the 'Next Morning' part not being centered..it refuses to xD. Enjoy the story!**

Twenty four year old Ginevera Weasley looked out of her bedroom window. She lived in a flat in Hogsmead with Lavender Brown. It was winter time and snowflakes were dancing in the air before lightly settling in the snow. It was a pitch black winter's night save for the few lampposts that were lit and the lights coming from the other buildings. She was watching the man that lived in the apartment in the next building over from her own. He seemed distressed over the letter he was reading and she her pale pink lips formed a small frown.

Draco Malfoy read the letter again and again. It just couldn't be possible. His mother was dead. She was dead. Murdered in cold blood by his father. Oh the Ministry didn't know for sure that it had been Lucius Malfoy by Draco was positive it was that bastard. Draco had been on his own ever since he graduated from Hogwarts. He worked days in the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Even though he was good at his job he didn't make enough to live on, even though he was only one person. So weekend nights he moonlighted at the Hogshead. Draco lifted his cool grey eyes from the paper and looked out his window, spotting Ginny watching him. He gave her a faint smile and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair with a sigh as he set the letter down on his desk.

Ginny and Draco had been neighbors for a few years now, ever since she broke off engagement with Harry Potter when she caught him cheating on her with her own brother, Ron. She and Draco had been co-workers almost nine years now since she too worked at the Hogshead on weekends. They had become somewhat friends, at least they never got into serious arguments anymore. When Draco looked back out his window Ginny was motioning to him, pointing down and then flashing five fingers. He nodded and then they both closed the curtains of their windows.

Five minutes later Draco was standing outside in the snow with a long black winter coat, black gloves, and black boots on. Ginny appeared seconds later wearing similar winter gear, only in white. "What's happened?" Ginny asked, tilting her head slightly, her chocolate brown eyes questioning.

Draco sighed softly and shook his head, a few flakes of snow falling from his hair to his coat. "It's just my mother…" He said. Ginny wouldn't have heard the news yet, it wouldn't be in the Daily Prophet until tomorrow morning.

"Your mother? What's happened to her?" Ginny didn't know Narcissa very well, nor was she friends with the woman. They'd had a few good chats though, surprisingly, when she came over to visit Draco a few times in the year.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. He focused on her fiery red hair a moment and then back on her face. "She's dead..the Ministry doesn't know who did it yet..but I do..it was Lucius. There's no one else it could have been." He kept his voice low and looked down at the snow a moment.

A few seconds later he looked up a bit surprised when Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Oh Draco that's awful!" Ginny shook her head and looked up again.

"I know." Draco murmured and then managed a faint smile as he hugged her back gently. "Let's go for a walk..I don't feel like going back inside right now."

Ginny nodded and smiled back, stepping away and then taking his hand. Now normally she wouldn't even really think of doing this, holding his hand. This was not a normal time though and Ginny figured he needed a little bit of comfort right now.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

What was going on? Her head was pounding and she felt a body up against her own. She tensed a moment and her hand slowly moved up..they were both naked. She assumed because he was naked, so was she. Ginny took a shallow breath and opened her eyes slowly. She almost screamed when she saw Draco laying beside her with his arms wrapped around her. How the bloody hell did this happen?

Draco groaned softly when Ginny moved. He opened his eyes and looked at her blankly a moment before going wide-eyed. He sat up quickly, removing his arms from her. "What in the world.."He muttered, rubbing his temples before looking at her again. "What did we do last night?"

Ginny shook her head and stayed laying down so her body was covered. "Well I remember we went to the Hogshead..and I am assuming we got piss drunk because my head is pounding.."She sighed.

"Yeah I remember that..but how in Merlin's name did we end up in my bed?"

_Ginny looked up at Draco, giggling as they got up to his apartment. Both of them were very drunk. Their faces were red and their eyes were glassy. "Come inside lovely." Draco slurred just a bit. He fumbled with the lock a moment before entering and Ginny following after him._

_Ginny closed the door and laughed again as she took off her shoes. She looked up at Draco again as they shed their coats and other winter gear. "Mm..Malfoy. Have I ever told you how sexy you look in those muscle T-shirts?" She asked with a grin as she slipped a hand up his shirt._

_Draco smirked a bit and shook his head. "Have I ever told you that you'd look much better without that sweater?" Ginny laughed softly and tilted her head a bit as Draco tilted his down._

_Their lips met and that was it. Soon they were making their way to his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes and undergarments in their wake._

Ginny sat up slowly and sighed. "How about we never talk of this again and resume things as normal, yes?" She asked and ran a hand through her hair.

Draco nodded. "Yeah..works for me." Though he had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy.


End file.
